And He Cut Her Hair
by MadumKylie
Summary: Our bodies moved and hardened, Hurting parts of your garden. With no room for a pardon, In a place where no one knows what we have done.


**_MK: So sorry about the abrupt halts I've been doing to my stories. But I've been doing a lot of thinking about this one, and I'm actually pretty pleased with this. I'm excited to see where it will go. I apologize about the updates as well, school is taking over my life :'( Let me know what you think of this one. It should be pretty obvious as to whom I'mt talking about, and what she is, without actually saying it. [Indirect Characterziation] _**

**_Enjoy:_**

* * *

><p><em>The crisp autumn breeze traveled over the evergreen tree tops located in Konoha, stopping to kiss every leaf that each tree contained. The midnight sky spread out in all directions, and each star was held perfectly in place, shining brilliantly. Under the clair de lune, a young woman strapped on her long, sturdy heels in their usual place. Three inches above the heel, four inches tall. Each diamond twinkling as the moon's gaze shifted upon each one. Her powerful strides echoed atop of the sidewalk, and could be heard from miles away. She walked close the rundown buildings, making sure her fingernails scraped against the brick. This part of the village was nothing new to her, for she had done this many times before. She shivered in her thin layer of clothing, gripping on tightly to the jacket for comfort. Realizing her posture wasn't proper, she quickly fixed it: back straight, chest out, legs long. Her stomach began to clench as she approached the street corner, her eyes grazing across the name. This was it, one more left turn and she'd be in her familiar night destination. The breeze returned once more, this time, wrapping its fingers around her long, rose coloured hair. This was a sign of who she was, of where she was going. She stopped briefly at the corner, making sure her identity was safe, and she was by her lonesome. She took in a long, deep breath, and exhaled slowly. Her night was bound to be forgotten, just like the many others had. Her dignity, pride, and mortality were about to be thrown out of the window; she was nothing here. Nothing but an easy escape, into a land in which she wasn't familiar. <em>

_Numerous heads turned at the sound of her skinny heels thrusting against the pavement, and numerous eyes scanned the curves of her powerful physique. Her pace came to a consecutive stop as her eyes caught sight of the never-ending, zig-zagging line. There had to be at least one-hundred and fifty people in this line; each coming for the same desired purpose. To fufill their sexual cravings that gnawed at them every night, the intimate feelings that they longed for. She sidestepped into the stretching shadows for a brief second, playing with her fingers in an intimidated manner. She didn't stay hidden for long, though. She couldn't afford to, for she had hungry customers waiting. Her pace nonetheless picked up again, and before she knew it, the sound of her heels clacking was audible again. More heads turned, including the ones that had before. She noticed eyebrows raising in delight at the sight of her, and a few snickers that left mouths made their way to her ears. One dirty hand slid across her shoulder and she heard a very low, and seductive voice whisper:_

"_I'll be sure to make you mine tonight, toots. Nice shoes, care to show me a closer pitcher t'night?"_

_She quickly picked up her pace as a drunken laugh left the man. _

_At last her eyes swept over the location she had come to know so well. The metal gate stood tall, protecting what lied within its depth. She slowly showed the security guard her I.D., verifying that she was indeed, an important part of this. He simply nodded his head at her, signifying that her disgusting self could proceed with her tasks. Her heels clicked again, meaning she was on her way. The grass pathway was worn from many footsteps pounding on it, and her heels slowly sank into the turf. The navy blue cloth lied atop of the tents, each one looking identical. The only difference that seperated all of them was a worn piece of paper, and a bolded number that covered the front of each piece. One, two, three.. and went all the way up to thirty. She simply ignored the faint cries of initmacy, and the soft groans that escaped each tent. She knew, deep inside of her heart, that they weren't cries of pleasure, they were cries of defeat; cries that longed to be ceased, that longed to escape in real love, not in a cheap expense. She stopped at number nineteen, and slowly opened it. The scents from the previous nights filled her nostrils with disgust, and her ears rung with the previous sounds of those nights. She bit her lip and did her best to forget, for tonight was a new night. She was here to do what needed to be done. _

_She took off her worn coat, throwing it in the corner where it usually was. She then walked to her used mattress, and stopped at its side. Her gaze was held on the leather handcuffs that were attatched to the headboard. Would she need them tonight? She didn't know, and had yet to figure that out. She withdrew an unknown breath and slowly climbed ontop of the 'bed'. It squeaked beneath her weight as she adjusted the pillows to her liking. Then, she slipped the skinny dress straps low on her shoulders, for easy removal. After getting situated, she then lied on her back, slipping each wrist into the leather cuffs, wincing from the pain. The skin was raw from many nights of their use, and she hated them more than anything. However, it was part of the job. She had picked this tent out of all of the others because there was an oval shaped hole at the top, which was able to provide her a sharp image of the moon. Suddenly, the entrance to her tent flew open as she heard the familiar snickering from before. She heard a belt buckle being undone, and pants hastily being dropped to the floor. Her eyes caught sight of a shirt being flung behind the man, and shoes being kicked off to the side. When the audible movement had ended, her bed moved downward against his weight. Caloused fingers ran up her legs, and the man snickered again. _

"_Told ya I'd get that pitcher, now dinn't I?"_

_Her eyes never left the moon as a silent tear fell from the left one. Their jade sparkle had left her body as well as her clean soul, for it had been tainted long ago. This was the life that she knew now, and this was who she was. _

_At least the clair de lune was on her side tonight._

* * *

><p><em>MK: More soon. Actual chapters shall be coming after this. Thank you for stopping by.<em>


End file.
